<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un-Tangled by chester_god_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315622">Un-Tangled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chester_god_0/pseuds/chester_god_0'>chester_god_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Rapunzel is a badass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chester_god_0/pseuds/chester_god_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel doesn't need no man saving her! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un-Tangled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm the lost princess.”</p><p>“Talk clearly! You know I don't like it when you mumble!”</p><p>“I. Am. The. Lost. Princess!”</p><p>*****</p><p>“You kept me locked here for my entire life! It was never your intention to keep me safe, you just wanted to use me! I don't listen to you anymore!”</p><p>Rapunzel turns towards the window.</p><p>“Then I'll be the Bad Guy...”</p><p>Gothel goes to grab Rapunzel and pull her back, but Rapunzel evaded her. Facing each other, they stand still. Gothel doesn't notice Rapunzel holding something in her hand.</p><p>In a swift move, Rapunzel grabs her hair and cuts it with a glass shard.  The hair turns brown immediately.</p><p>Gothel screams and leaps towards Rapunzel, trying to grab her hair out of her hands. Rapunzel grabs her hands and pushes her out of the window. Gothel still screams, until she stops...</p><p>Rapunzel sits down on the floor, giving her pounding heart time to calm down. She takes a deep breath to settle her thoughts.</p><p>Her hair is still  covering most of the floor. She takes it and braids it from one end to the other.</p><p>One end, she knots around a bar near to her window and throws the rest of the hair over the window sill. Rapunzel lets herself down with her own severed hair, like a professional climber. Her still barefoot feet touch the soft grass, landing next to the unmoving body of Gothel.</p><p>Rapunzel takes one last look at her, the tower, the waterfall and all around it.</p><p>'It's beautiful', she thinks, 'But to me, this place is horrid!'</p><p>She goes through the hanging ivy at the exit of the cave.</p><p>'Time to go find Eugene!”, she starts sprinting. Not because she's in a hurry... just because she can.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off a dream I had Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>